Shut-Up and Kiss Me Already
by SilverMoonForever
Summary: War is raging between Germany, Russia, and yourself, and you're smak dab in the middle of it all. How will you protect your people and the man that you love? Ths is a dedication story for my dear friends. GermanyxReader.
1. Chapter 1

**Me: So this is dedicated to my friend Cayley since she was the one who wanted me to write this story for her. I had it written by hand, and finally got it typed up! I don't own Hetalia and Please R&R! ;)**

**Reader's POV:**

The bombs were going off left and right. You see your men dying all over and you're so traumatized that you don't know what to do. You begin to panic as you search for your allied country, Germany. He was always able to keep you calm ever since you first became the reincarnation of Pangaea. He was also the only one to volunteer to help you in this stupid war that you were dragged into. _'Stupid Russia, starting this stupid fight over a stupid refusal to become one with him.' _You think, remembering how this all started at the end of the world meeting that you were declared an actual country.

Another bomb goes off extremely close to you, and you're blown off your feet. You pick yourself off the ground after your face plant and notice that you're covered in blood. Human blood. You slowly turn your head to see the damage when suddenly a hand goes over your eyes and around your waist. You freak out and begin to thrash around trying to get free.

"Pangaea, calm down. It's me." Says a stern voice that could only belong to Germany. Knowing that you're safe you calm down and put your hands on top of his. You slowly start to pull the hand covering your eyes, but stop when the arm around you waist tightens. "You don't want to look." He said sadly. Knowing that it was best to trust him, you nod your head and lean back into him letting the tension fade away.

You feel him let you go and then pick you up princess style. Deciding that you had seen enough carnage for one lifetime, you burry your face into his shoulder as he carries you to the bomb shelter, which you should have been at for the beginning, but aren't since you went out to try and see if Germany was okay. _'Well, mission accomplished, right?'_ you thought, knowing that there was most likely going to be a lecture for disobeying his direct order.

You hear a metal door open and feel the cold clamminess of the safe shelter surround you. Germany's footsteps echo in contact with the iron floor. He stops in front of either a chair or bed. Slowly he lowers you so that you're sitting on said object. You feel and hear the springs in the bed sink under your weight, answering the question of what piece of furniture it was. Since you knew that he was going to scold you about disobeying his direct orders, you cling onto him by keeping your arms wrapped around his neck, refusing to let go.

"Pangaea, let go. Now." He said in his stern voice, making it so that you would get into more trouble if you tried to avoid it. Immediately you let go and you come face to face with tiered, angry, and hurt cerulean blue eyes.

"Germany, I know you're upset, but-" you start, trying to explain your actions only to be cut off when he raises his hand. In shame of knowing that what you did was stupid, you hang your head so that you don't see his disappointment.

"Did I or did I not tell you to stay in the shelter?" he asks sternly, making it very clear to you that it was going to be a very long lecture. Deciding that it was probably for the best to just not speak, you keep your gaze low and nod your head. "Well, which one was it?!" he shouts, startling you into looking up at him.

"You told me to stay." You whisper, afraid to anger him anymore then he already was. He lets out a sigh and goes to rub his temples.

"Then why did you go out? Why would you disobey a direct order? Do you want to be killed? Do you want to be taken just like Prussia!" He yells, making you flinch away. He takes a few deep breaths and backs away from you. He turns to the door, about to leave, when you see that there's a gash along his right bicep. Acting purely on instinct, you grab his good arm and shove him into a chair. Before he has a chance to respond and get out of shock, you pull out a first-aid kit and begin to treat his wound.

"You need to be more careful." You say slightly under your breath as you disinfect the gash. Once it's cleaned you see that it's not at all as deep as you thought it was and should heal in about a day. With this new found good news, you release a breath of relief you hadn't realized you were holding.

"I need to be careful? You're the one that needs to be careful!" He exclaims, once again going off about how you were being reckless and weren't thinking. Deciding to just ignore it like you always do, you focus instead on dressing the wound. Finally finishing wrapping the bandage, you clip on the pin to hold it in place. Once you look up to tell him his injury is taken care of, you realize that his eyes are closed and that he's still going on with his lecture. Getting very annoyed at this point, you start to come up with ways to finally shut him up. "-And furthermore, you should listen to what your commanding officer says."

'_That's it!´_ you think, finally snapping. Not allowing anytime for him to continue speaking, you grab the collar of his shirt and pull him up towards you. Leaning forward yourself, your lips meet in a kiss that you've been dying for since the moment you met him. The kiss doesn't last long before you pull away from a silenced and shocked Germany.

"You really should have just shut-up and kissed me already." Before you completely pull away from him, you're suddenly pulled back down and met with a kiss of your own. This one lasts slightly longer and gives you time to kiss back. After about a minute you both pull away, both slightly shocked at what just happened. He les lose a soft smile that you've barely ever seen and blushed.

"Yeah, I should have."


	2. Alternate Ending

**Me: This is an alternate ending for my lil girl scout that kept asking me to read/tell bed time stories to durring camp (which was when I wrote this story), so Ariana this is for you! I don't own Hetalia and please R&R!**

That's it!´ you think, finally snapping. Not allowing anytime for him to continue speaking, you grab the collar of his shirt and pull him up towards you. Leaning forward yourself, your lips meet as you take the dagger that's strapped onto his belt, and then jab it into the center of his chest. His eyes widen just like the pain in your heart as you watch the life drain out of them. Blood drips from the new wound as it soaks through his shirt. He was no longer able to hold himself straight and collapsed onto the floor in a heap.

Finally completing your real mission, you go to the bathroom to clean up. When you walk in you see your face splattered with Germany's blood, and quickly wash it off. As soon as you're clean, you use the splattered blood as gasoline and burn his body to asses. Once the evidence of your crime has been destroyed, you take Germany's knife and attach it to your own belt as well as grab the radio on the table. You turn the channel from four to six and hear nothing but static in the room.

"I completed the mission." You say, the quickly release the button to hear what your real commanding officer had to say.

"Good work Venya, now come back home, da." Says a voice with a thick Russian accent.

"Yes Mother Russia, I'll be right there." You respond. Quickly after the response, you take out the batteries and pocket them. You grab the handle of Germany's dagger and grasp it for strength. A tear rolls down you cheek at the loss of you love that could have been had it not been for this war. _'I'm sorry Germany, but this is the only way to bring him down. I'll be with you soon, so please, wait for me.'_ You pray before putting on his combat hat that used to look so good on him. Without another thought in your head, you head into the cold battle by yourself to take down the enemy and to be reunited with your love at the end that was sure to come.


End file.
